LOVE?
by peachdoy
Summary: [CHAPTER 3 IS UP] "Kim Jongin! Kau hanya perlu menikahinya. Nikahi dia atau kau akan kehilangan Seung Jin Group." "Kyungsoo-ya mari berkencan untuk malam ini. Aku sudah lama tidak bertemu denganmu " "Huh? laki-laki yang ku sebut Cinta pertama? Jongin? Dia bukan cinta pertamaku Honey. Kaulah cinta pertamaku." KAISOO/ GS/ lilbit HUNHAN/ DLDR/
1. Chapter 1

LOVE?

Author : Hoona Oh

Main Cast : Do Kyung Soo

Kim Jong In

The other cast find them by yourself ^^

Genre : Romance, Marriage Life, and it's GS

Length: 1/?

Rated : M – for safe

Disclaimer: EXO belong to SM Entertainment and their parent. I only borrow the member's name. The plot is totally mine. Don't plagiarist.

::

If you do not like my story, just do a simple thing, click the exit bottom. Simple^^

::

Warning:

Typo is everywhere, Alur maju-mundur, GAJE

::

Pengenalan Cast:

Do Kyungsoo (GS) 23th

Kim Jongin 22th

Oh Sehun as Do Sehun 22th

Luhan (GS) 25th

Park Chanyeol 24th

Byun Baekhyun (GS) 24th

The other cast will be realesed soon^^

Story begin

-/-

Chapter 1

* * *

Author POV

Terdengar hingar-bingar musik yang memekakkan telinga di dalam Club malam mewah di daerah distrik Gangnam. Tampak pengunjung club yang sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing-masing. Termasuk pula laki-laki yang sedang duduk di kursi depan meja bartender yang sedang menikmati tequila-nya. Mata tajamnya tak pernah lepas dari salah satu sofa yang ada di sudut club malam tersebut, lebih tepatnya matanya memandang lekat pada seorang yeoja yang sedang bercumbu panas dengan seorang laki-laki di atas sofa tersebut. Ia telah memerhatikan yeoja tersebut saat yeoja itu mulai memasuki Club. Sang yeoja terlihat mengenakan mini dress hitam yang melekat dengan sempurna pada badan yeoja tersebut yang menegaskan s-linenya. Bibirnya menyunggingkan seringaiannya melihat bahwa yeoja yang diperhatikannya meninggalkan laki-laki yang dicumbunya setelah yeoja tersebut menyiramkan segelas tequila tepat pada wajah laki-laki tersebut. Bahkan sebelumnya yeoja tersebut terlihat memaki-maki namja di depannya.

"Menarik." Namja yang di ketahui seorang Kim Jongin itu, menyeringai senang karena merasa tertarik dengan yeoja tadi. Tapi Ia hanya sebatas tertarik tanpa embel-embel ingin mengajak berkenalan ataupun yang lebih. Lagi pula yeoja tersebut telah pergi dari Club ini, bagaimana Jongin dapat mengajak berkenalan.

"Kau tertarik heh?" Bartender yang melayani Jongin pun bertanya akan ketertarikan Jongin dengan yeoja tadi. Selama bartender tersebut kenal dengan Jongin, tidak pernah Ia melihat Jongin menggandeng seorang yeoja saat datang ke Club. Dia kira Jongin merupakan laki-laki yang menyukai good girl, tetapi Ia salah duga setelah melihat Jongin yang kelihatannya tertarik dengan salah satu pengunjung Club.

"Melihat yeoja cantik dan badannya yang sexy siapa yang tidak akan tertarik Hyung."

"Kau harus berjuang keras jika menginginkan gadis tersebut. She's hard to get."

"Kau tau banyak mengenai dia Hyung?"

"Tentu saja, dia pelanggan tetap Club ini. Dia sering datang kesini dengan pasangan yang berbeda-beda. Dia terlihat menggandeng seseorang yang sama maksimal 3 kali kunjungannya ke Club ini. Aku juga sering menemaninya bercakap-cakap ketika ia sedang ingin sendirian di sini."

' _Seorang playgirl heh?_ ' Dalam hati Jongin sedikit tertarik dengan yeoja tersebut. Bukan tertarik karena perasaan, dia merasa tertarik untuk menaklukkan yeoja tersebut.

"Kalau aku boleh tau siapa namanya Ravi Hyung?"

"Do Kyungsoo."

~0~

"Aish, dasar laki-laki brengsek. Masih berlagak polos, padahal aku mengetahui belangnya di belakangku. Ck! Kau pikir yeoja sepertiku dapat di bodohi. Kau tidak akan bisa menaklukkan seorang Do Kyungsoo, nappeun namja!" Yeoja yang kita ketahui bernama Do Kyungsoo tersebut terlihat sedang menggerutu sepanjang perjalanannya. Dia tadi datang ke Club untuk bertemu dengan kekasihnya lebih tepatnya sekarang mantan kekasih, tetapi setelah ia sampai di Club tersebut, dia mendapati sang mantan kekasih sedang bercumbu panas dengan salah satu wanita Club di sana.

Flashback

 _Kyungsoo telah sampai di Club malam langganannya, ia sedang mencari kekasihnya yang katanya telah sampai dari 20 menit yang lalu. Ketika Ia mengedarkan pandangannya, Kyungsoo sedikit memicingkan matanya guna melihat dengan jelas seseorang, ah bukan dua orang yang sedang berciuman dengan panasnya di salah satu sudut sofa. Mengetahui siapa salah satu orang tersebut, Kyungsoo mengubah raut wajahnya. Setelah menunggu beberapa lama, ia melihat gadis bar tadi meninggalkan namja yang dicumbuinya sendiri. Setelah mengubah raut wajahnya kembali, Kyungsoo berjalan menuju tempat namja tersebut._

" _Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama, dear." Kyungsoo mendudukkan tubuh sintalnya yang terbalut mini dress hitam tepat di samping namja yang di tunggunya sedari tadi._

" _Tak apa sayang, aku juga belum lama duduk disini." Kyungsoo hanya mencibir dalam hati mengetahui kebohongan namja didepannya itu. 'belum duduk lama sendirian tanpa wanita heh!'_

" _Benarkah? Apa kau tak merindukan kekasihmu ini heum." Kyungsoo sedikit mendekatkan tubuhnya dengan namja yang merupakan kekasihnya tersebut untuk memeluk dengan mesra lengan lelaki tersebut._

" _Tentu saja aku merindukan kekasihku yang cantik ini." Setelahnya dapat kita lihat kedua bibir yang saling beradu dengan panasnya. Dengan sedikit agresif laki-laki tersebut menempatkan tangannya pada pinggang Kyungsoo untuk mendekatkan tubuh Kyungsoo agar lebih merapat kebadannya_

 _Melihat namja tersebut yang telah terbuai dengan ciumannya, dengan diam-diam Kyungsoo mengambil gelas yang berada di meja dekat tubuhnya. Setelah merasa cukup bermain-mainnya, Kyungsoo menyiramkan minuman dalam gelas tersebut kewajah namja tersebut tepat setelah ia menyudahi ciumannya._

" _Kita berakhir, jangan pernah menemuiku lagi. DASAR LAKI-LAKI BRENGSEK!" Dengan segera Kyungsoo meninggalkan laki-laki tersebut._

Flashback End.

Kyungsoo sedikit mempercepat laju mobil yang dikendarainya. Moodnya untuk pergi ke Club malam ini sudah hancur, maka dari itu dia lebih memilih untuk pulang. Lagi pula dia merasa sedikit tidak enak badan malam ini, tapi ia memaksakan untuk datang ke Club. Sesampainya di Club malam, ia malah mendapati pancarnya sedang bercumbu dengan wanita lain. Walupun Ia memacari kekasihnya hanya setengah hati, tetapi wanita manapun akan sakit hati melihat namja yang masih menjadi miliknya bercumbu dengan yeoja lain. Walaupun Kyungsoo tidak mengganggap namja tersebut mematahkan hatinya, tetapi ia merasa harga dirinya diinjak-injak oleh namja tersebut.

"Liat saja brengsek, aku akan membalas perbuatanmu." Kyungsoo menyeringai senang, ketika dengan lancarnya ide untuk membalas mantan kekasihnya mengalir dengan lancar dalam otaknya.

.

.

Kyungsoo sampai di rumah mewahnya 45 menit kemudian. Setelah memasukkan mobilnya dalam garasi, Ia pun melenggang dengan santai memasuki rumahnya. Ia sedikit heran melihat adiknya yang masih ada di rumah sedang menonton TV.

"Eoh, Sehun-ah, tumben kau masih ada di rumah? Biasanya kau sudah ada di sirkuit malam ini."

"Aku sedikit malas ke sirkuit malam ini. Lagi pula mobilku sedang di sita oleh Appa." Sehun hampir setiap malam akan mengikuti balap liar. Kehidupan malam Sehun memang berbeda dengan sang kakak. Jika Kyungsoo lebih banyak menghabiskan malamnya pergi ke Club malam dengan kekasih-kekasihnya, berbeda dengan Sehun yang lebih memilih sirkuit balap sebagai dunia malamnya. Sehun akan mengikuti beberapa balap liar untuk sedikit menyegarkan pikirannya.

"Noona sendiri, tumben sudah pulang jam segini? Dan ngomong-ngomogng dengan siapa kau berkencan kali ini. Kim Myungsoo?"

"Aku sudah putus dengannya 2 minggu yang lalu." Sehun sudah paham dengan sifat noonanya yang playgirl tingkat akut itu.

"Terus sekarang kau dengan siapa? Kim Woobin? Lee jongsuk? Ji Changwook?"

"Dengan Bang Yongguk, dan aku sudah putus dengannya 50 menit yang lalu." Sambil melihat jam tangannya Kyungsoo menjawab pertanyaan Sehun.

"Kau sudah bosan dengannya?"

"Tidak! Laki-laki brengsek itu bercumbu dengan wanita lain di depanku."

"Bagus jika kau memutuskannya."

Sehun memang sedikit tidak menyukai sikat kakaknya yang playgirl dan sering memacari laki-laki dengan sesuka hatinya. Tetapi jika ada laki-laki yang menyakiti hati kakaknya, Ia bersumpah akan membuat hidup laki-laki yang menyakiti kakaknya itu menderita. Karena selama ini mereka berdua telah berjuang bersama dalam menyembuhkan rasa sakit hati mereka. Sakit hati yang di sebabkan oleh kepergian sang Ibu dari rumah.

"Hubunganmu sendiri bagaimana Hun-ah?"

"Aku masih baik-baik saja dengan Luhan Noona." Berbeda dengan Kyungsoo yang sering bergonta-ganti kekasih. Sehun adalah laki-laki setia yang masih awet hubungannya dengan sang kekasih semenjak masa kuliahnya. Luhan merupakan wanita yang bisa mengendalikan sikap liar Sehun selama ini. Sebelumnya Sehun merupakan remaja liar yang sering pergi ke Club-club malam bahkan sampai mabuk saat ia masih SMA, selain pergi ke Club malam ia juga sudah sering mengikuti balap liar. hingga ia bertemu Luhan saat perkuliahan, sikap dewasa Luhan dapat mengendalikan sisi liar Sehun sehingga Sehun mulai berhenti pergi ke Club malam dan mabuk-mabukan. Tetapi untuk balapan liar, Sehun merasa tidak bisa meninggalkannya karena dengan balapan Ia merasa dapat menghilangkan rasa penatnya. Mengerti dengan alasan sehun, Luhan pun mengizinkan Sehun untuk tetap mengikuti balapan.

Semenjak kepergian Ibu mereka 13 tahun silam, membuat Kyungsoo dan Sehun menjadi anak yang pembangkang. Hidup tanpa mendapat kasih sayang dari sang Ibu membuat Sehun dan Kyungsoo berontak. Tn. Do yang mengerti dan paham dengan tingkah anaknya pun tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Kyungsoo juga sangat berterima kasih kepada kakak tingkatnya semasa kuliah itu. Menurutnya luhan merupakan yeoja yang tepat untuk mendampingi Sehun. Ia bisa melihat senyum bahagia sehun saat Luhan telah menjadi kekasih adiknya itu. Sehun sudah bisa menghilangkan kebiasaannya minum minuman berakohol. Sebenarnya Kyungsoo sedikit kewalahan menangani Sehun yang dalam mode liarnya. Jika Kyungsoo sedang tidak ada di rumah karena sibuk dengan tugas kuliahnya, Sehun akan dengan mudah pergi ke Club malam karena Ia merasa bosan di rumah dan di acuhkan oleh noonanya. Sehingga ketika kini Sehun sudah ada yang menangani, Kyungsoo merasa sedikit lega.

"Tunggulah disini, aku akan menemanimu menonton TV. Noona ganti baju dulu." Perkataan Kyungsoo hanya di beri balasan _'Hn'_ oleh Sehun.

~0~

Jongin sampai di apartmennya ketika jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 2 pagi. Ia memasuki aparmetennya yang kelihatan sepi. Mungkin Hyungnya sudah tidur terlebih dahulu. Di apartmen ini, dia tinggal bersama dengan kakak sepupunya yang menetap sendiri di Seoul sedangkan kedua orang tua sepupunya itu menetap di New York.

"Kau baru pulang Jongin-ah."

"Hn, kau belum tidur Hyung?" Jongin sedikit kaget melihat sang Hyung muncul tiba-tiba dari arah dapur.

"Belum, aku masih harus menyelesaikan laporan proyek pembangunan milikku. Lebih baik kau segera membersihkan diri dan tidur."

"Hn. Kau juga sebaiknya segera tidur, aku kasihan melihat kantung matamu. Selamat malam Chanyeol Hyung." Jongin segera masuk kedalam kamarnya meninggalkan namja yang di panggil Chanyeol tersebut berdiri mematung di depan pintu kamar Jongin.

"Malam Jongin-ah." Chanyeol menatap sendu pintu kamar Jongin. Ia merasa kasihan dengan adik sepupu kesayangannya itu. Jongin terlalu dini untuk melalui semua ini. Ia sudah harus melalui kerasnya hidup dengan sendirian sejak usianya masih 15 tahun. Jongin merupakan korban dalam pertengkaran hebat kedua orang tuanya. Jongin telah hidup berpisah dengan kedua orang tuanya sejak ia masih berusia 15 tahun. Ia memilih hidup sendiri karena sudah tidak tahan mendengar kedua orang tuanya bertengkar setiap hari, puncaknya ketika kedua orang tuanya bertengkar hebat 7 tahun yang lalu. Mengetahui sang adik yang hidup sendiri tanpa kasih sayang orang tua membuat Chanyeol tak tega membiarkan Jongin hidup sendirian. Karena pada saat itu Chanyeol masih menempuh jenjang SHS nya di New York ia baru bisa menemani Jongin setelah ia menyelesaikan jenjang SHSnya. Orang tua Chanyeol mengizinkan karena merasa kasihan dengan hidup keponakannya oleh karena itu mereka mengirim Chanyeol kembali ke Korea dan tinggal bersama Jongin.

Chanyeol masih sangat ingat semasa kecil mereka sering sekali main bersama di rumah Jongin. Mulai kecil Jongin memang tak pernah mendapat perhatian dan kasih sayang dari kedua orang tuanya yang terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka masing-masing, maka tak heran jika Chanyeol sering menemani anak tersebut untuk bermain. Tetapi itu hanya berlangsung hingga Chanyeol menginjak masa JHS, karena kedua orang tua Chanyeol memutuskan untuk menetap di New York maka Chanyeol pun harus ikut kedua orang tuanya. Chanyeol sebenarnya ingin mengajak Jongin untuk tinggal bersamanya di New York tetapi kedua orang tua Jongin tidak mengizinkan anaknya di bawa pergi.

' _Hyung merindukanmu adikku yang ceria, kuharap kau cepat kembali menjadi Jonginya Hyung yang manja'_ Chanyeol menyesal karena meningggalkan Jongin waktu itu. Jika saja dulu Ia tidak meninggalkan Jongin, mungkin saja anak itu tumbuh menjadi anak yang ceria dan tidak akan sedingin ini.

Setelah tersadar jika Ia masih berdiri di depan pintu kamar Jongin, Chanyeol pun beranjak menuju kamarnya untuk melanjutkan lagi mengerjakan laporan proyeknya agar cepat selesai dan ia bisa segera tidur dengan nyenyak.

.

.

Jongin merebahkan tubuh tegapnya di ranjang setelah ia membersihkan diri. Tubuhnya yang shirtless terpampang menunjukkan abs yang sexy dan tubuh kokohnya. Ia menghela napas kasar mengingat kelakukan dinginnya pada Chanyeol beberapa saat lalu. Sebenarnya Ia menyesal memperlakukan Chanyeol sedikit dingin, tetapi ia bingung harus bersikap bagaimana pada Hyungnya tersebut setelah ia ditinggalkan oleh Hyung yang disayanginya itu beberapa tahun lalu.

Ia merutuki sikap dinginnya yang tidak bisa mencair sehingga hubungannya dan Chanyeol sedikit masih akward walaupun mereka telah tinggal dalam satu atap selama 5 tahun lebih. Jongin masih mengingat saat-saat dulu ketika ia ditinggal Chanyeol pindah ke New York, ia mengurung diri di kamar dan tidak mau pergi ke sekolah. Meskipun dirumah ia harus mendengar pertengkaran kedua orang tuanya.

Jongin memang tidak apa-apa jika kedua orang tuanya tidak memerhatikannya, karena ia masih memiliki paman dan bibi yang memerhatikannya dan juga Chanyeol kakak sepupu yang sangat menyayanginya. Ia tidak akan merasa sendiri dan ketakutan ketika malam hari ketika orang tuanya sibuk dan tak pulang kerumah, karena Chanyeol selalu bilang

' _Pakai earphone ini dan dengarkan lagu yang ada di dalamnya jika Jongin merasa kesepian. Karena saat Jongin mendengarkan lagu ini, Jongin akan merasakan bahwa Hyung selalu ada di sampingmu dan selalu menyayangimu'_. Jadi setiap malam ketika Ia merasa sendirian, Jongin akan mendengarkan lagu tersebut sehingga ia bisa terlelap dalam tidurnya.

Dan benda pemberian Chanyeol itupun mash simpan dengan rapi oleh Jongin. Kadang saat Jongin tidak bisa tidur ia akan mendengarkan lagu tersebut dan setelahnya Ia bisa tidur dengan nyenyak karena Ia merasa dalm hidupnya yang sendiri itu masih ada yang menyayanginya.

~0~

Kembali kekediaman keluarga Do. Di depan televisi terlihat dua orang yang masih betah menonton film yang entah film keberapa yang mereka tonton malam itu. Kedua pasang mata tersebut masih menikmati adegan demi adegan yang berlangsung, walaupun salah satu dari dua orang tersebut terlihat hampir menutup matanya karena rasa kantuk yang mendera.

"Apa Appa belum pulang?"

"Belum Noona, keliatannya besok pagi baru akan pulang." Mendengar jawaban sang adik, Kyungsoo hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya kemudian Ia menyenderkan kepalanya pada pundak sang adik. Merasa sang kakak menyender di pundaknya, Sehunpun menggeser duduknya agar sang kakak merasa lebih nyaman menyender.

"Noona sudah mengantuk?" mendapati sang Noona tidak menjawab, Sehun kemudian menengok kesebelah kanannya untuk melihat keadaan kakaknya. Ia hanya bisa menghela napas, ketika dilihatnya wajah tertidur kakaknya yang menyender dengan nyaman di pundaknya.

Sehun pun mematikan televisi di depannya, dan kemudian menggendong Kyungsoo menuju kamar yeoja tersebut. Setelah merebahkan Kyungsoo di ranjang dan menyelimutinya, Sehun kemudian mengecup kening sang kakak. Dia pun beranjak untuk keluar kamar noonanya untuk tidur di kamarnya sendiri yang berseberangan dengan kamar Kyungsoo.

.

.

Pagi hari di keluarga Do terlihat seperti biasanya. Para maid yang menyiapkan sarapan pagi mondar-mandir dari dapur ke meja makan untuk meletakkan makanan yang telah matang. Terlihat Kyungsoo yang telah rapi dengan pakaian rumahannya dan Sehun dengan pakaiannya yang seperti biasa digunakan untuk ke kampus –celana jeans hitam dengan kaos polos dilapisi kemeja kotak-kotak yang tak dikancingkan– mereka turun dari kamar mereka di lantai dua menuju meja makan.

Setelah sampai di meja makan, Kyungsoo mendengus kasar sedangkan Sehun lebih memilih memperlihatkan wajah datarnya melihat siapa yang ada di meja makan.

"Kau! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini hah!?"

.

.

TBC/END?

.

* * *

Huna bawa ff baru~~~ semoga kalian suka.^^

Maaf buat typo yg bertebaran. Huna ngetik ffnya pasti tengah malam, karena saat tengah malam idenya mengalir dengan lancar tanpa hambatan.

Untuk yang menunggu ff aku yang the feeling, mungkin harus menunggu beberapa hari lagi karena masih dalam proses pengetikan. Maafkan aku yang malah mempublish ff baru~

Mungkin kedepannya aku akan jarang fast update karena masa liburan yang telah habis dan tugas-tugas yang bakal menunggu T.T

.

Aku pingin lihat respon readers dulu. kalo banyak yang suka aku akan update ff ini. Tapi kalo yang minat dikit, mungkin aku akan meng-updatenya setelah ff yg lain tamat. So... kritik dan saran dengan suka rela akan aku terima.^^

.

Salam Kaisoo pyu~pyu~

.

Mind to Review?


	2. Chapter 2

LOVE?

Author : Hoona Oh

Main Cast : Do Kyung Soo

Kim Jong In

The other cast find them by yourself ^^

Genre : Romance, Marriage Life, and it's GS

Length: 2/?

Rated : M – for safe

Disclaimer: EXO belong to SM Entertainment and their parent. I only borrow the member's name. The plot is totally mine. Don't plagiarist.

::

If you do not like my story, just do a simple thing, click the exit bottom. Simple^^

::

Warning:

Typo, Alur maju-mundur, GAJE

::

Story begin

-/-

Chapter 2

Author POV

Pagi hari di keluarga Do terlihat seperti biasanya. Para maid yang menyiapkan sarapan pagi mondar-mandir dari dapur ke meja makan untuk meletakkan makanan yang telah matang. Terlihat Kyungsoo yang telah rapi dengan pakaian rumahannya dan Sehun dengan pakaiannya yang seperti biasa digunakan untuk ke kampus –celana jeans hitam dengan kaos polos dilapisi kemeja kotak-kotak yang tak dikancingkan– mereka turun dari kamar mereka di lantai dua menuju meja makan. Setelah sampai di meja makan, Kyungsoo mendengus kasar sedangkan Sehun lebih memilih memperlihatkan wajah datarnya melihat sang ayah yang sedang asyik bersenda gurau dengan seseorang.

"Kau! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini hah!?" Bentak Kyungsoo kepada seseorang yang duduk di samping ayahnya.

"Do Kyungsoo jaga ucapanmu! Soojung itu adikmu."

"Aku hanya punya satu adik, dan namanya Do Sehun." Kyungsoo menatap sengit ayahnya. Ia tidak akan pernah sudi mengakui gadis yang diketahui bernama Soojung itu sebagai adiknya.

"Kyungsoo unni" gadis tersebut memanggil Kyungsoo dengan lirih, karena takut mendengar bentakan sang kakak tadi.

"Jangan pernah kau dengan berani menyebut namaku. Aku tak sudi namaku keluar dari mulutmu!" Soojung yang mendengar bentakan Kyungsoo hampir meneteskan air matanya. Ia sangat takut jika kedua kakaknya itu marah kepadanya. Ia kira setelah mereka tidak bertemu dalam kurun waktu satu tahun ini, mereka akan mau menerima keberadaannya. Tetapi kedua kakaknya tetap saja dingin padanya.

"Aku sudah tidak mood untuk sarapan disini. Ahn Ajjuma! Bawakan sarapanku ke kamar!." Ahn ajjuma yang di panggil Kyungsoo pun tergopoh-gopoh untuk mengambilkan makanan sang nona muda. Dengan cepat Kyungsoo membalikkan tubuhnya untuk kembali ke kamarnya di lantai dua hingga setelahnya terdengar suara pintu yang dibanting dengan keras.

Sehun yang sudah tau hal seperti ini akan terjadi, hanya membiarkan noona pergi. Ia lebih memilih mendudukkan tubuhnya dan mulai mengambil sarapannya. Masih dengan wajah datarnya, Sehun memilih menikmati sarapan paginya tanpa menyapa dua orang yang ikut makan di meja tersebut. Tn. Do hanya dapat memandang kepergian Kyungsoo dengan sedih, dia hanya ingin makan dengan ketiga anaknya tersebut, tetapi mungkin hanya akan menjadi angan saja melihat sikap Kyungsoo yang tidak menyukai kehadiran Soojung. Tapi Tn. Do merasa lega melihat sehun yang ikut duduk sarapan bersamanya, walupun anak laki-lakinya tersebut tak berekspresi sama sekali, Tn. Do merasa lega Sehun masih mau menerima Soojung di rumah, walaupun sehun tidak pernah mau memandang ataupun menyapa adiknya tersebut.

"Tak apa Soojung-ie, teruskan saja makanmu. Unnimu mungkin ingin makan sendiri." Soojung tau, ayahnya hanya ingin menghiburnya. Soojung paham jika kedua kakaknya bersikap demikian. Ini semua memang karenanya, unni dan oppanya tidak menyukainya sejak Soojung pindah ke rumah ini. Ia hanya tidak paham kenapa kedua kakaknya sangat membencinya dan menganggap ia bukan adiknya. Padahal ayahnya selalu bilang bahwa dia anak ayah dan ibunya.

"Aku selesai." Sehun menggeser kursinya cukup keras. Ia sudah cukup menyantap sarapannya. Tanpa memandang ayah dan adiknya, Sehun kemudian keluar menuju garasi mengambil mobil sportnya dan berangkat menuju ke kampus.

~0~

Jongin keluar dari kamarnya tepat pukul 7 pagi. Ia telah mengenakan setelan kantornya dengan rapi, karena hari ini hari pertama Jongin menjadi wakil direktur di perusahaan milik ayahnya. Jongin kemudian berjalan menuju dapur apartemennya untuk sarapan pagi. Sesampainya di dapur, Jongin melihat Chanyeol yang sedang meletakkan setangkup sandwich di piring.

"Kau sudah bangun Jongin-ah. Duduklah, aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan untukmu. Ayo makan bersama. Mungkin sebentar lagi baekhyun akan akan." Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol, Jongin pun mendudukkan tubuhnya di kursi. Melihat Jongin yang telah siap untuk memakan sarapnnya Chanyeol pun ikut mendudukkan dirinya. Sesaat kemudian suasana sepi mulai terasa dalam ruangan tersebut. Tak mau suasana akward berkepanjangan, Chanyeol kemudian berinisiatif untuk sedikit mengajak Jongin bercakap-cakap.

"Bagaimana tidurmu Jongin-ah? Nyenyak?"

"Hm." Jongin melanjutkan acara mengunyah makanannya.

"Oh, aku juga. Sakinh nyenyaknya tadi malam aku bermimpi bertemu dengan Sandara Park, bahkan ia mengajakku berkencan dan aku menolak ajakan kencannya. Hahaha bukankah itu hal yang lucu Jongin-ah. Aku menolak ajakan kencan artis idolaku." Chanyeol tertewa keras setelah ia menceritakan mimpinya, berbanding terbalik dengan Jongin yang malah memasang wajah stoic-nya dan melanjutkan makannya yang sedikit tertunda. Melihat Jongin yang sama sekali tak tertawa mendengar ceritanya, Chanyeol kemudian terdiam canggung dan melanjutkan memakan sandwich-nya dengan diam.

Ting Tong~

"Itu pasti Baekhyun, biar aku saja yang membukanya." Tanpa menunggu jawaban Jongin, Chanyeo pun pergi meninggalkan ruang makan untuk membukakan pintu sang tamu. Chanyeol merasa terselamatkan dengan kedatangan tamunya –yang dipercayainya merupakan Baekhyun– karena dapat menghindari suasana akward yang diciptakan oleh Jongin.

"Pagi Jongin-ah. Aku membawakanmu kopi." Terdengar suara cempreng yeoja yang masuk pendengaran Jongin. Jongin sudah hafal dengan suara yeoja yang hampir setiap hari selama 4 tahun ini datang keapartemennya.

"Pagi noona. Dan terima kasih." Jongin segera mengambil kopi yang diletakkan baekhyun –yeoja tadi– di meja makan dekatnya.

"Kopi untukku mana nona Byun?"

"Belilah sendiri, aku hanya membelikan untuk Jongin. Bukan untukmu. Wlek!" Tanpa terpengaruh dengan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang saling melempar candaan, Jongin tetap melanjutkan acara makannya yang hampir selesai sesekali terlihat Ia meminum kopi pemberian Baekhyun.

"Aku selesai." Jongin segera bangkit dari duduknya dan melenggang pergi untuk berangkat ke kantor. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun hanya bisa memandang kepergian Jongin sedih.

"Apakah dia belum berubah Chanyeol-ah?"

"Butuh proses yang lama Baek. Dia terlalu lama membekukan dunianya sendiri tanpa membiarkan orang lain mencairkannya."

"Apakah Bomi belum bisa mencairkan dunianya?"

"Dia sudah mulai bisa ceria seperti biasa. Kau tahu sendiri Bomi merupakan sosok yang ceria, jadi sedikit demi sedikit dapat menularkan keceriannya pada Jongin. Tapi setelah Bomi meminta sebuah komitmen pada Jongin. Itu membangkitkan trauma Jongin kembali. Jongin kemudian memutuskan hubungan mereka."

"Dia pasti berat menerima keadaan kedua orang tuanya yang tidak pernah harmonis. Wajar jika ia tidak menyukai sebuah komitmen."

"Paman dan Bibi Kim memang keterlaluan, Ia tidak pernah memikirkan bagaimana perasaan Jongin saat itu. Mereka hanya mementingkan keegoisan mereka sendiri. Aku juga merasa bersalah pada Jongin, seandainya saja dulu aku tidak meninggalkannya sendirian di Seoul mungkin Ia tidak akan bersikap dingin seperti sekarang."

"Sudahlah Yeol, jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri. Yang penting sekarang, kau ada di sini untuk menemani Jongin. Sehingga Ia tidak akan kesepian lagi."

"Terima kasih Baek. Aku tak tau bagaimana aku menghadapi keadaan ini tanpa kehadiranmu. Aku beruntung bisa mendapatkan wanita sepertimu."

"Aku juga beruntung mendapatkan laki-laki tak perlu berterima kasih, bukannya itu sudah menjadi tugasku untuk menjadi tunangan yang baik." Chanyeol memeluk erat Baekhyun yang ada disampingnya.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun merupakan pasangan kekasih yang telah bertunangan sejak 2 tahun yang lalu. Mereka berdua sangat menyayangi Jongin layaknya adik sendiri, maka tak heran jika Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berbuat berbagai cara agar Jongin tidak bersikap dingin lagi.

.

Jongin sedang memeriksa dengan teliti berkas-berkas yang ada di mejanya. Jabatan wakil direktur yang diberikan ayahnya membuat Ia harus memikul tanggung jawab yang lumayan besar. Tetapi Jongin tak merasa keberatan dengan Semua itu, toh dia memang menginginkan jabatan tersebut, karena dengan itu peluangnya untuk menjadi direktur utama Seun jin Group menjadi lebih leluasa.

"Selamat pagi wakil direktur, senang dengan jabatanmu sekarang?" Jongin menyeringai mendengar pertanyaan sarkatis dari seseorang yang masuk kedalam ruangan pribadinya dengan seenaknya itu.

"Tentu saja! Apalagi aku mendapatkan jabatan ini dengan kau keberatan Lee Taemin?"

"Well, sebenarnya aku sedikit keberatan. Tapi mengingat jabatan yang kau tempati hanya bertahan beberapa saat, ya.. aku membiarkan itu." Lee Taemin, Laki-laki yang mendatangi Jongin tak mau kalah, ia menyeringai saat tatapan matanya bertemu dengan Jongin.

"Wah, baguslah jika kau mengerti, Aku memang hanya sebentar memegang jabatan wakil direktur, karena sebentar lagi aku akan memenag jabatan direkutur utama Seung Jin Group." Melihat raut wajah tegang di depannya, Jongin dengan bangganya menyeringai senang. Dia senang membuat laki-laki didepannya tersebut ketakutan dengan posisinya sekarang.

"Tak akan aku biarkan kau menempati posisi direktur utama! Karena posisi tersebut adalah milikku!" Dengan kesal laki-laki tersebut pergi meninggalkan ruangan Jongin.

"Akupun juga akan mempertahankan milikku, sepupu." Setelah menerima tamu yang tak diundang tersebut yang tak lain adalah sepupunya sendiri, Jongin kembali meneruskan memeriksa berkas-berkas perusahaan.

Lee Taemin, saudara sepupu Jongin. Taemin berambisi untuk mengambil alih Seung Jin Group. Selama ini Taemin dan ayahnya hanya menjadi bayang-bayang dari Ayah Jongin, dan sekarang ia kembali di hadapkan dengan Jongin yang juga berambisi untuk menguasai Seung Jin Group. Taemin tidak akan begitu saja dengan rela jika jabatan Direktur utama di tempati oleh Jongin. Dia dengan segala ambisinya akan mendapatkan Jabatan itu dengan cara apapun.

"Wakil Presdir, aku membawakan berkas baru yang harus anda tanda tangani. Saya telah meneliti berkas tersebut mungkin anda perlu mempertimbangkan proposal itu kembali."

"Baiklah sekretaris Kim. Apakah ada perkembangan baru dalam bursa direktur utama?"

"Belum ada perkembangan dari pihak Lee Taemin, sepertinya mereka masih mencari cara untuk menjatuhkan anda, wakil presdir."

"Aku menanti waktu itu akan terjadi. Terima kasih sekretaris Kim. Aku tunggu perkembangan selanjutnya."

"Kalau begitu saya undur diri dulu." Kim Jongdae atau yang lebih sering dipanggil dengan Sekretaris Kim oleh Jongin merupakan sekretaris pribadi Jongin sekaligus kaki tangannya. Jongdae di pekerjakan oleh Tn. Kim –ayah Jongin– untuk membimbing Jongin dalam menangani Seung Jin Group. Selain menjadi sekretaris pribadi, Jongdae juga mendapat tugas tambahan untuk selalu mengawasi Jongin, dan Chanyeol-lah yang memberikan tugas tersebut. Chanyeol dan Jongdae merupakan teman semasa kuliah, Jongdae yang menganggap Chanyeol adalah saudaranya mengiyakan tugas yang diberikan padanya.

.

Suara gelas yang pecah menjadi background dalam ruangan yang sepi tersebut.

"Kim Jongin! Tak akan aku biarkan kau bisa menguasai Seung Jin group." Taemin kemudian menghubungi seseorang yang akan membantunya menghancurkan Jongin.

"Abeoji, kita jalankan rencana kita" Setelahnya Taemin mematikan sambungan telepon dengan ayahnya. Dia sudah menyiapkan sebuah rencana untuk menghalangi Jongin menjadi predir utama Sung Jin group.

"Kim Jongin! Tamatlah riwayatmu." Taemin menyeringai senang membayangkan rencana yang sudah ia susun secara matang akan berjalan lancar.

~0~

Kyungsoo merasa bosan saat ini, Ia hanya sendiri dirumah. Sehun masih ada di kampus, sedangkan Ia malas untuk keluar dari kamarnya. Kyungsoo sangat tak menyukai kehadiran Soojung dirumahnya. Kyungsoo masih ingat saat di mana soojung pertama kali datang kerumahnya. Saat itu adalah saat satu tahun Ibu Kyungsoo pergi dari rumah dan sampai sekarang Kyungsoo masih belum mengerti kenapa Ibunya bisa meninggalkannya.

Flashback

 _Kyungsoo sedang mengerjakan tugas keseniannya dan Sehun sedang memainkan PSP di sofa ketika mendengar suara langkah kaki memasuki ruang keluarga. Kyungsoo tetap melanjutkan acara mengerjakan tugasnya tanpa sama sekali tertarik mengetahui siapa yang datang, berbeda dengan Sehun yang antusias menyambut seseorang tersebut. Karena mereka yakin yang datang adalah ayah mereka berdua. Dan ternyata, benar yang datang merupakan Tn. Do, tetapi sang ayah tidak datang sendirian, Ia datang bersama seorang gadis kecil. Sehun yang semula antusias mulai menunjukkan raut wajah tak sukanya. Ia paling tak suka jika ada orang asing masuk dalam kehidupannya._

" _Appa, siapa anak itu?" Suara ketus Sehun tak dapat ditutupi ketika ia bertanya kepada sang . Do memberikan senyumnya ketika mendengar pertanyaan anaknya._

" _Kyungsoo-ya, Sehun-ah. Perkenalkan ini adik kalian. Ayo sayang perkenalkan dirimu." Tn. Do menyuruh gadis kecil yang usianya sekitar 12 tahun disampingnya itu menyapa kedua kakaknya._

" _Annyeonghaseyo, Kyungsoo unni, Sehun oppa. Namaku Do Soojung. Senang bertemu dengan kalian." Soojung menyapa kedua kakaknya dengan ceria . Dia sudah menanti dengan lama untuk bisa bertemu dengan kedua kakaknya. Selama ini Ia hidup berpisah dari ayah dan kedua kakanya. Ia tinggal di rumah ayahnya yang lain dan tinggal di sana dengan pengasuhnya._

 _Mendengar perkataan ayahnya, Kyungsoo dan Sehun pun terkejut. Bagaimana bisa Ia mempunyai adik. Selama ini Ia tak pernah melihat Ibu mereka menggendong bahkan melahirkan seorang bayi perempuan._

" _Dia bukan adikku." Kyungsoo menanggapi dengan ketus, sedangkan Sehun hanya memberikan raut datarnya. Soojung yang semula berwajah ceria ketika bisa bertemu dengan kedua kakaknya berubah menjadi muram. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa sambutan dari kedua kakaknya bisa sedingin ini._

" _Do Kyungsoo, jaga ucapanmu."_

" _Apa peduliku. Dia memang bukan adikku. Aku tidak akan pernah sudi menerima dia menjadi adikku.!" Kyungsoo sedikit membentak kepada ayahnya._

" _Soojung-ie. Pergilah ke kamarmu di lantai atas. Ayah harus berbicara dulu dengan kedua kakakmu." Dengan raut muka yang akan menangis karena mendengar perkataan kakaknya, Soojung pun berlari menuju kamarnya yang ada di lantai dua._

" _Soo-ya dengarkan dulu penjelasan Appa."_

" _Apalagi yang harus Appa jelaskan? Aku dan Sehun sudah sakit hati ketika harus melihat Eomma pergi dari rumah ini dan sekarang Appa membawa seorang anak perempuan yang kemudian Appa perkenalkan sebagai adikku. Apa menurut Appa aku bisa menerima semua ini?"_

" _Aku tahu sekarang Appa, kenapa Eomma meninggalkan rumah ini?" Sehun memandang kakaknya dengan raut bingun. Memang selama ini Ia tidak mengetahui alasan di balik perginya sang Eomma. Dulu Sehun terlalu kecil untuk mengetahui semua ini, karena saat kecil Sehun merupakan sosok yang manja tidak peka dengan kepergian Ibunya._

" _Eomma meninggalkan rumah ini, pasti gara-gara anak itu kan? Ayah berselingkung dengan wanita lain dibelakang Eomma kemudian Eomma mengetahuinya. Karena Eomma tak tahan hidup bersama Appa karena Appa memiliki wanita lain, Eomma lebih memilih pergi dari rumah ini. Aku benarkan Appa?" Kyungsoo meluapkan semua kekesalannya._

 _PLAKK_

 _Tn. Do menampar pipi Kyungsoo dengan keras. Kyungsoo menahan isak tangisnya ketika tahu sang ayah menamparnya. Ia tidak menyangka, selama ini sang ayah tidak pernah sekalipun melakukan kekerasan fisik padanya maupun pada Sehun, tetapi setelah kepergian Ibunya, ayahnya sudah berubah menjadi laki-laki kasar. Sehun yang melihat sang kakak ditampar oleh ayah mereka membulatkan matanya tak percaya._

" _Ma- maafkan Appa Soo-ya. Appa benar-benar khilaf saat menamparmu tadi." Tn. Do sangat merasa bersalah telah menampar putri kesayangannya itu. Iat kalut ketika mendengar perkataan Kyungsoo yang menusuk hatinya tadi._

" _Jadi benarkan dugaanku. Aku benci Appa." Setelahnya Kyungsoo berlari menuju kamarnya yang dilantai atas. Tn. Do yang meilhat Kyungsoo menangis karena perbuatannya hanya dapat mematung ditempat. Sehun yang melihat sang noona pun dengan segera menyusulnya. Ia tak suka jika noonanya menangis._

Flashback End

Setelah kejadian tersebut, Kyungsoo mulai membenci Soojung dan ayahnya. Setiap kali dia berada dalam satu ruang dengan mereka, dengan segera pula Kyungsoo meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. Tetapi kelakuan Kyungsoo tersebut hanya berlangsung selama beberapa bulan saja, karena saat itu Soojung memutuskan untuk masuk ke sekolah yang memiliki asrama. Soojung merasa kakaknya membencinya dan ia lebih memilih sekolah yang memiliki sistem asrama karena ia akan jarang berada di rumah, Ia juga berharap setelah berjalannya waktu, kedua kakaknya mau menerima keberadaannya sebagai adik.

Dan dengan seiring berjalannya waktu pun Kyungsoo dan Sehun sedikit demi sedikit dapat menerima keadaan. Tetapi tetap saja Kyungsoo belum bisa menerima keberadaan Soojung di rumah. Walaupun ia sudah bisa memaafkan sang ayah, tetapi tetap saja ia kecewa dengan ayahnya.

Memikirkan kejadian itu membuat Kyungsoo mendengus tak suka. Soojung memang adiknya tapi berbeda ibu dan Kyungsoo benci mengingat bahwa gara-gara Soojung dan Ibunya membuat keluarganya hancur. Kyungsoo tidak akan pernah mau memaafkan dan menganggap Soojung sebagai adik, tidak sebelum Kyungsoo mengetahui kebenaran sang sesungguhnya.

.

Kyungsoo sekali lagi hanya berguling-guling tak jelas di kasurnya. Biasanya dia akan hang out bersama kekasihnya jika sedang bosan seperti ini. Tetapi saat ini dia sedang tidak memiliki kekasih dan tidak ada laki-laki yang dekat dengannya, jadi ia hanya melakukan kegiatan absurd di rumah. Sebenarnya banyak yang mengejar-ngejar Kyungsoo, tapi gadis tersebut malas untuk menanggapi para laki-laki itu.

Ketika melihat jam dinding di kamarnya yang sekarang menunjukkan pukul 3 sore, Kyungsoo pun berinisiatif untuk mengirim pesan ke Sehun karena jam segini biasanya Sehun telah selesai jam kuliahnya.

 **To: Baby Hun**

 **Hun-ah, jam berapa pulang? Noona bosan di rumah**

Kyungsoo menunggu balasan pesan dari Sehun sesaat setelah Ia mengirimkan pesannya. Dengan tak sabaran dai memandangi terus-terusan layar smartphonenya. Satu menit kemudian Smartphone Kyungsoo berbunyi dengan singkat, menandakan bahwa terdapat pesan masuk.

 **From: Baby Hun**

 **15 menit lagi noona.**

Kyungsoo kegirangan setelah membaca pesan dari Sehun. Setelahnya Kyungsoo melompat turun dari ranjang dan berlari keluar kamarnya. Kemana lagi kalo bukan kamar sang adik.

.

Sehun sudah tak lagi terkejut jika melihat sang kakak tidur dengan manis di ranjang king size-nya. Kyungsoo memang sering menunggu Sehun di kamarnya daripada menunggunya di tempat lain.

"Aigoo, uri Sehun-ie sudah pulang, sini-sini noona peluk dulu." Sehun pun segera mendekatkan tubuhnya kepada sang kakak yang telah duduk di pinggir ranjang agar kakaknya dapat memeluknya. Setelah selasai dengan acara pelukannya Sehun kemudian ikut mendudukkan dirinya di ranjang.

"Apa malam ini kau ada pertandingan Hun-ah?"

"Iya, wae?"

"Bolehkah noona malam ini ikut ke sirkuit. Noona bosan sekali di rumah dan noona sedang malas pergi ke Club malam ini."

"Tidak boleh! Sudah berapa kali aku bilang, noona tak boleh ikut ke sirkuit. Disana sangat berbahaya."

"Ayolah Hun-ah. Aku sangat bosan dirumah. Aku disana pasti baik-baik saja, kau tak usah khawatir."

"Tetap tak boleh. Aku tak mau mengambil resiko."

"Ayolah Hun-ah~. Boleh ya? Boleh ya? Eung~ eung~" Skakmat, Kyungsoo mengeluarkan jurus aegyeonya. Dan Sehun paling lemah dengan aegyeo yang diberikan oleh Kyungsoo dan sang kekasih, Luhan jago beraegyeo ngomong-ngomong. Apalagi dengan pandangan puppy kakaknya, Bunuh saja Sehun sekarang.

' _Ck, pasti belajar dari Luhan noona.'_

"Baiklah, tapi hanya untuk malam ini saja Noona ikut aku ke sirkuit. Untuk selanjutnya tak akan aku biarkan noona datang ketempat itu lagi." Sehun memang tak pernah mau mengajak Kyungsoo ke sirkuit balap. Bahkan Sehun juga tak pernah memperbolehkan Luhan untuk melihatnya bertanding.

.

Malam hampir larut ketika Sehun dan Kyungsoo turun ke lantai satu. Mereka dapat melihat Soojung dan ayah mereka yang sedang nonton tv. Tanpa mengindahkan ayah dan adiknya, Sehun dan Kyungsoo tetap melanjutkan langkah mereka menuju garasi mobil. Tn. Do yang paham dengan kebiasaan kedua anaknya itu hanya bisa menghela napas sedih.

"Apa Kyungsoo unni dan Sehun Oppa belum bisa mengubah kebiasaannya Appa?"

"Belum Soojung-ie. Doakan saja agar kedua kakakmu cepat menghentikan kebiasaan mereka karena Appa terlalu khawatir. Apalagi dengan unnimu, dia terlalu sering pergi ke Club malam dan mabuk-mabukan."

"Appa tenang saja. Sehun oppa pasti akan selalu menjaga Kyungsoo unni."

.

30 menit kemudian mobil sport Sehun memasuki area balap mobil. Disana sudah berjejer mobil-mobil mewah yang siap untuk tanding maupun hanya untuk di pamerkan. Sehun memarkirkan mobi sportnya berjejer dengan mobil-mobil tersebut. Setelah melepaskan seatbelt, Kyungsoo dan Sehun keluar dari mobil. Sehun kemudian menggandeng Kyungsoo untuk berkumpul bersama teman-temannya.

"Woww, Kyungsoo noona. You're so gorgeous tonight." Jackson salah satu teman Sehun, menyapa Kyungsoo dengan sikap playful-nya. Bagaimana tidak, malam ini Kyungsoo datang mengenakan skiny jeans hitam dipadukan dengan atasan tanktop putih dilapisi jaket kulit yang juga berwarna hitam, tak lupa ankle boots menghias kakinya. Rambutnya yang panjang Ia ikat ponytail membuat penampilan Kyungsoo nampak menggoda.

"Thanks Jackson, you're also so hot tonight." Kyungsoo memberikan wink kepada Jackson, tak pelak Jackson heboh sendiri mendapatkan wink dari Kyungsoo dan mendapatkan hadiah jitakan dari teman-temannya yang lain.

"Jauhkan tanganmu dari noonaku, Brengsek!" Sehun menggeram marah ketika melihat Jackson yang ingin merangkul pundak noonanya.

"Ou o, slowdown dude. Hahaha!"

"Tumben kau membawa Kyungsoo noona, Hun?" Jaebum teman Sehun yang duduk di atas bemper mobilnya bertanya. Karena setahunya Sehun adalah adik yang protektif pada kakaknya, tapi malam ini dengan beresiko Sehun membawa kakaknya ikut ke sirkuit.

"Dia yang memaksa ingin ikut. Ngomong-ngomong siapa yang menantangku tanding malam ini?"

"Ok Taecyeon, taruhannya mobil sport miliknya jika kau bisa mengalahkannya." Mark teman sehun yang satunya menjawab pertanyaan Sehun.

"Okey, aku akan segera bersiap. Tolong kalian jaga noonaku. Dan ingat jangan berani-beraninya kalian menggoda noonaku."

"Tenang saja Hun-ah, aku akan menjaga Kyungsoo noona dengan segenap jiwa ragaku. Kau tak usah khawatir Kyungsoo noona akan digoda oleh laki-laki lain. Benarkan Noona?" Jackson yang sebelumnya sedang asyik ngobrol dengan Kyungsoo menyahut dengan cepat mendengar perkataan Sehun, tak lupa ia memberikan wink sexy –yang menurut Sehun menjijikkan– kepada Kyungsoo.

"Yang aku khawatirkan bukan laki-laki lain tapi malah kau Wang Jackson."

"Sudahlah Hun, biar aku saja yang mengurusi playboy ini. Kau lebih baik bersiap untuk pertandingan." Jaebum melerai pertengkaran tak penting kedua temannya itu.

.

Kyungsoo dan teman-teman Sehun bersorak senang ketika mobil Sehun lah yang pertama kali mencapai garis finish. Bahkan Kyungsoo bersorak paling heboh melihat kemenangan adiknya, Ia tidak menyangka adiknya sangat lihai dalam mengendarai mobil balapnya.

Sehun dengan tampang coolnya keluar dari dalam mobil, Taecyeon yang kalahpun dengan berat hati harus memberikan mobilnya kepada Sehun. Setelah menerima hadiahnya Sehun pun kembali menuju ke tempat teman-temannya dan sang kakak berada.

"Wow Do Sehun, tak salah aku menjadikanmu driver utama dalam Group. Kau tak terkalahkan man!" Dengan segera para lelaki tersebut memberikan pelukan kemenangan bagi driver utama group mereka.

"Yuhoo~ we'll party tonight" Jackson bersorak heboh. Kemenangan Sehun berarti pesta malam ini.

"Wow, finish yang mengesankan Odult." Sehun mendengus kasar mendengar suara laki-laki menyebalkan yang selama ini menjadi rival terkuatnyanya saat di sirkuit. Sehun memang dijuluki odult saat berada di sirkuit.

"Apa maumu Kris?" Laki-laki yang dipanggil Kris tersebut hanya menyeringai mengetahui ada sedikit emosi dalam suara Sehun.

"Well aku hanya ingin mengajakmu bertanding, dengan taruhan yang berbeda. Aku ingin gadis disampingmu yang menjadi hadiahnya malam ini. So, menerima tantanganku?" Mendengar perkataan Kris barusan, Sehun mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan kuat. Ia sudah merasakan perasaan buruk ketika tau Kris menantangnya balapan padahal anak itu sedang tidak ada jadwal tanding malam ini.

"Cih, aku tak sudi menerima tantanganmu brengsek! Asal kau tahu saja wanita ini bukan barang taruhan."

"Pecundang heh? Apa berharganya wanita itu untukmu hingga kau menjadi seorang pecundang seperti ini?"

"Itu bukan urusanmu brengsek!" Dengan segera Sehun menggandeng tangan Kyungsoo menuju mobilnya yang terparkir rapi di samping mobil Mark. Setelahnya terdengar deru mobil sport Sehun yang pergi menjauhi tempat tersebut.

"Jadi driver utama yang kalian banggakan itu hanya seorang pecundang heh? Loser!" Jaebum, Mark, dan Jackson menahan emosi mereka agar tak terpancing dengan provokasi yang dilakukan Kris. Setelah selesai dengan urusannya Kris beserta antek-anteknya menjauhi tempat tersebut. Kris sedikit kecewa karena Sehun menolak tantangannya. Dia sebenarnya tertarik dengan yeoja yang di gandeng Sehun barusan. _'Akan sangat menarik jika aku bisa merebut wanita yang kau cintai, Odult'_. Kris menyeringai dia harus mencari cara lain untuk bisa menjatuhkan sang rival. Kris memang mengetahui bahwa Sehun telah memiliki kekasih, tetapi Ia tidak mengenal wanita mana yang menjadi kekasih Sehun. Mungkin dia mengira Kyungsoo sebagai kekasih Sehun.

Tanpa mereka sadari terdapat satu sosok laki-laki dengan tubuh jangkung yang menyeringai senang melihat kejadian barusan.

"Menarik. Siapa dirimu sebenarnya Do Kyungsoo."

~0~

Jongin merasa pening ketika pukul 7 malam ia baru menyelesaikan pekerjaannya hari ini. Ia adalah seorang workaholic yang akan dengan senang hati kerja lembur, bahkan jika Chanyeol tak melarangnya bekerja di weekend, ia pasti tetap bekerja di hari tersebut.

Merasa cukup untuk hari ini, Jongin memutuskan untuk pulang dan mungkin ia butuh hiburan lagi malam ini. Jongin mengambil tas dan kunci mobilnya kemudian melenggang pergi kearah lift untuk turun menuju basement tempat mobilnya terparkir.

Tak kurang dari 45 menit Jongin sampai digedung apartmennya. Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya, Jongin melangkah menuju lift untuk membawanya ke lantai 15 tempat dimana apartmennya berada. Ketika Jongin memasuki apatmennya hanya ada keadaan gelap yang menyapanya, menandakan Chanyeol belum pulang dari kantornya dan kemungkinan akan menginap di kantor mengingat deadline laporan yang harus di kerjakan. Ini tak seperti biasanya, karena Chanyeol akan selalu pulang sebelum jam 7 malam.

Setelah lebih dari 20 menit Jongin berada di kamarnya, sekarang ia telah siap untuk pergi keluar lagi. Celana jeans yang membungkus dengan apik dan kaos hitam polos yang dilapisi jaket baseball merupakan tampilan yang dipilih Jongin malam ini. Niatnya tadi ia akan pergi ke Club malam langganannya, tetapi tadi dia mendapatkan pesan dari temannya yang mengajaknya untuk menonton pertandingan balap mobil sekalian kumpul bersama setelah sekian lama tidak bertemu, Jongin pun mengurungkan niatnya untuk ke Club malam. Karena merasa pergi ke sirkuit lebih mengasyikkan dari pada ke Club Jongin pun mengiyakan ajakan temannya, sekalian ia ingin memamerkan mobil sport barunya kepada teman-temannya.

Sampainya di sirkuit balap, Jongin memarkirkan mobilnya berjejer dengan mobil sport lainnya. Ia keluar dari mobilnya dan mendatangi gerombolan laki-laki yang diyakininya merupakan teman-temannya semasa SHS-nya dulu.

"Hi Jong, lama tak ikut datang kesini. Kemana perginya Kai sang pemenang heh?" Jongin menyeringai mendengar julukannya ketika di sirkuit balap. Jongin memang pembalap handal ketika Ia masih di jenjang SHS. Tetapi setelah Ia menempuh kuliah di luar negeri, Ia kemudian meninggalkan dunia balap mobilnya.

"Belum saatnya dia keluar, Ken Hyung!"

"Mobilmu keren. Pemberian dari ayahmu heh?"

"Tentu saja, Ia hanya akan memberikanku materi di dunia ini."

Percakapan tersebut berlanjut menjadi nostalgia dengan teman-temannya semasa masih SHS dulu. Hingga kemudian mata tajamnya tak sengaja memandang sesosok yeoja menggunakan Skiny Jeans serta jaket kulit yang keluar dari mobil Sport yang baru datang. Dilihatnya yeoja tersebut di gandeng laki-laki tinggi menuju gerombolan laki-laki sedikit jauh dari tempatnya berkumpul bersama teman-temannya.

"Do Kyungsoo" Desis Jongin. Ia menyeringai senang melihat yeoja tersebut berada di tempat ini. Apalagi melihat Kyungsoo sedang menggandeng laki-laki lain padahal baru kemarin yeoja tersebut bertengkar dengan pasangannya.

"Wow odult menggandeng seorang wanita. Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat dia membawa wanita ke sirkuit." Ilhoon berseru melihat Sehun datang menggandeng seorang wanita.

"Kau mengenal laki-laki itu?"

"Tentu saja! Dia salah satu pembalam handal disini. Dia hampir menang disetiap pertandingan. Kau harus mencoba bertanding dengannya."

Tak menggubris Ilhoon yang mengoceh disampingnya, Jongin terus memandangi Kyungsoo yang sedang asyik bercakap-cakap dengan seseorang disana. Konsentrasinya sedikit terpecah ketika ia mendengar suara deru mobil yang saling bersahut-sahutan menandakan pertandingan akan segera dimulai. Dapat dilihatnya dua mobil yang sudah siap di garis start. Sekarang Jongin sedang berkonsentrasi untuk melihat pertandingan, hingga dapat dilihat mobil sehun yang finish duluan mendahului mobil satunya. Ia terus mengamati Sehun hingga kemudian melihat Sehun yang mendatangi Kyungsoo dan teman-temannya. Merasa sudah cukup untuk memandangi mereka Jongin memutuskan untuk segera beranjak pergi, tapi sebelum sejengkalpun Jongin melangkah pergi ia lebih dulu mendengar suara seseorang yang familiar di telinganya.

Jongin ikut mendengarkan perdebatan kedua laki-laki yang kelihatannya sedang membicarakan tentang taruhan. Ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya mendengar laki-laki yang bernama Kris tersebut membuat Kyungsoo sebagai taruhannya, kemudian Ia menyeringai mendengar jawaban tak terduga dari Odult yang tidak mau menjadikan Kyungsoo barang taruhannya. _'Sebegitu berharganya kau Do Kyungsoo'_

Setelah melihat kejadian tersebut Jongin merasa menjadi lebih tertarik lagi dengan sosok yeoja bernama Do Kyungsoo tersebut.

"Menarik. Siapa sebenarnya dirimu Do Kyungsoo?"

"Hyung aku harus pulang sekarang, salam untuk yang lainnya."

"Baiklah Jong."

Jongin dengan segera memasuki mobil sportnya, setelah memasang seatbelt-nya Ia kemudian melajukan mobilnya menjauhi sirkuit.

Jongin sampai di aparment pada pukul 3 pagi. Setelah berganti pakaian Jongin merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang bersiap untuk tidur. Untungnya besok adalah weekend, jadi Jongin lebih leluasa untuk bangun kesiangan.

.

Jongin baru bangun pada pukul 10, setelah membersihkan diri Jongin membawa tubuhnya ke dapur. Dilihatnya dapur yang sepi tetapi pandangan matanya dapat menangkap seonggok benda diatas meja makannya. Jongin membuka bungkusan tersebut yang ternyata didalamnya terdapat sup dan bubur beserta note diatasnya

' _Jongin-ah, makanlah bubur dan sup-nya. Jika semuanya telah dingin, panaskan dulu di microwave selama 10 menit. Maaf aku tidak membangunkanmu tadi, aku terlalu terburu-buru jadi aku hanya meletakkan makanan ini dan pergi. Selamat makan^^' –Baekhyun_

Setelah selesai membaca pesan tersebut, Jongin mengambil bubur dan sup yang telah dingin dan memanaskannya sesuai instruksi Baekyun. Saat sedang asyik menikmati sub dan buburnya, Jongin mendengar smartphonenya berbunyi, segera Ia mengambilnya dan melihat siapa yang menghubunginya kali ini.

"Ada apa Hyung? Tumben weekend kau menghubungiku?"

"Tadi aku mendapat pesan dari ayahmu. Beliau memintamu untuk datang makan malam dirumah malam ini. Tak ada penolakan katanya." Jongin mendengus kasar mendengar pesan yang disampaikan sekretarisnya tersebut.

"Baiklah, bilang padanya aku akan datang." Jongin mematikan sambungan telepon sepihak. Ia hanya ingin menikmati sarapnnya tanpa diganggu siapapun. Tetapi Ia sedikit kepikiran dengan pesan ayahnya tadi. Tumben sang ayah yang tidak pernah memerhatikannya itu mengajaknya makan bersama, pasti ada sesuatu.

.

.

~TBC~

.

Chap 2 is up. Semoga kalian suka. Maafkan typo yang bertebaran. Dan maafkan jika ff ini tak sesuai ekspektasi kalian. Mungkin untuk chapter-chapter berikutnya ff ini akan jarang di update. Terima kasih^^

.

Balasan Review

 **ruixi1** :  
Bukan Ibunya looh. Aku juga suka couple-nya^^. Terima kasih sudah baca

 **kyungs12** :  
semoga saja sesuai dengan ekspektasi yaa~. ini udah dilanjut. Terima kasih sudah baca^^

 **rly** :  
Hayoo siapaa? udah terjawabkan di chapter ini. Terima kasih sudah baca^^

 **JonginDO** :  
Udah aku next yaa~. Terima kasih sudah baca^^

 **LieZoppii** :  
Siapa yaa~~. Terima kasih udah baca^^

 **kkoch11** :  
Udah kejawab kann~ Terima kasih sudah baca^^

 **sekyungbin13** :  
Udah aku lanjutin~ Terima kasih udah baca^^

 **farydahKAISOO8812** :  
Terima kasih chingu-ya~~ insya allah huna rajin update. ne~ ne~ nadoo~~^^

 **kimra14** :  
udah aku lanjutin ya~baby Soo emang rada-rada najkal disini. wkwkwk Terima kasih udah baca^^

 **kaisooyy** :  
udah aku lanjutin ya~~ Terima kasih sudah baca^^

 **exindira** :  
Thank youu~~ Terima kasih sudah baca^^

 **LuXiaoLu** :  
Cieeee penasaran~~ ini aku udah fast update. Terima kasih sudah baca^^

 **kim fany** :  
Udah aku lanjutin ya~. Terima kasih sudah baca^^

.

Terima kasih bagi yang udah mau baca, fav, follow dan review cerita ini.

Kritik dan saran selalu ditunggu, agar huna semangat buat nerusin chapter berikutnya.

.

Mind to Review?


	3. Chapter 3

LOVE?

Author : Hoonah Oh

Main Cast : Do Kyung Soo

Kim Jong In

The other cast find them by yourself ^^

Genre : Romance, Marriage Life, and it's GS

Length: 3/?

Rated : M – for safe

Disclaimer: EXO belong to SM Entertainment and their parent. I only borrow the member's name. The plot is totally mine. Don't plagiarist.

::

If you do not like my story, just do a simple thing, click the exit bottom. Simple^^

::

Warning:

Typo, Alur terlalu lambat, GAJE

::

Story begin

-/-

Chapter 3

Author POV

"Baiklah, bilang padanya aku akan datang." Jongin mematikan sambungan telepon dengan sepihak. Ia hanya ingin menikmati sarapannya tanpa ada gangguan dari siapapun. Tetapi Ia sedikit kepikiran dengan pesan ayahnya tadi. Tumben sang ayah yang tidak pernah memerhatikannya itu mengajaknya makan bersama, pasti ada sesuatu.

Setelah menyelesaikan sarapan paginya, Jongin kemudian pergi untuk menonton televisi. Biasanya weekend Jongin habiskan untuk berkencan dengan kekasihnya. Tetapi untuk dua bulan terakhir ini, dia menghabiskan weekendnya di apartmen, beruntung jika dia di apartmen ditemani oleh Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Walapun dia hanya menjadi obat nyamuk di apartmen karena Chanyeol akan bermanja-manja pada Baekhyun dan dia diacuhkan oleh dua sejoli itu.

Tangannya memencet tombol remot secara acak, memilih tampilan acara yang menurutnya layak untuk di tonton. Setelah melihat tidak ada acara yang menarik Jongin menekekan tombol power. Dia bosan sekali di rumah, mungkin melanjutkan acara tidurnya lebih baik dari pada melakukan kegiatan tak jelas begini.

.

Pukul 7 malam Jongin sudah rapi dengan kemeja navy blue dan celana bahan hitam yang membalut kakinya dengan apik. Setelah mengambil handphone dan kunci mobil di nakas Jongin keluar dari kamarnya. Saat melewati ruang keluarga dapat dilihatnya Chanyeol yang sedang asyik menonton televisi.

"Oh, Jongin-ah, kau akan pergi keluar?"

"Hm."

"Hyung, aku pergi dulu."

"Ya! Eodiga?" tak menggubris Chanyeol yang bertanya padanya, Jongin melangkah kearah pintu apartmen. Setelahnya terdengar bunyi pintu yang dibuka dan ditutup.

"Ck, selalu saja anak itu. Dia pikir aku patung apa?" Chanyeol menggerutu sendiri melihat sikap Jongin.

.

30 menit kemudian Jongin telah sampai dirumah ayahnya. Dia disambut oleh butler di depan pintu, yang menggiringnya menuju ruang makan. Diruang makan terlihat ayahnya yang sedang duduk diam sambil menumpukan kedua tangannya dibawah dagu.

"Duduklah" Tuan Kim yang telah menyadari kedatangan Jongin menyuruh anaknya itu untuk duduk di kursi. Jongin dengan patuh mendudukkan tubuhnya. Setelah itu hanya ada keheningan yang tercipta di meja makan.

"Ada apa abeoji ingin bertemu denganku?"

"Kita bicarakan itu nanti saja, lebih baik kita makan terlebih dahulu."

Dengan sedikit kesal Jongin mematuhi perintah ayahnya. Dia mengambil nasi dan lauk yang menurutnya sesuai selera. Dia datang menerima ajakan ayahnya tidak untuk makan malam yang dilakukan oleh layaknya sepasang ayah dan anak. Jongin sangat hafal tabiat dari ayahnya ini, ayahnya tidak akan mau membuang waktu berharganya untuk dirinya, dan ini suatu kejadian langka ketika ayahnya ingin makan malam bersama. Pasti ada sesuatu yang diinginkan ayahnya.

"Aku memiliki penawaran khusus untukmu." Tuan Kim membuka suaranya sesaat setelah Ia selesai dengan acara makannya. Jongin yang memang tidak bernafsu dengan makanannya menghentikan acara makannya dan menyimak dengan baik perkataan ayahnya.

"Aku ingin kau yang menjadi presdir untuk menggantikanku. Aku tidak mau usahaku dalam menguasai Seung Jin Group akan sia-sia jika perusahaan itu jatuh ketangan sepupumu."

Jongin mencibir dalam hati. Dia sudah bisa menebak kemana arah obrolan ini. Ayahnya memang orang yang sangat ambisius dalam berbagai hal, maka tak heran Ia akan tetap ingin menguasai perusahaan kakeknya melalui Jongin. Jongin sendiri juga tak bisa sepenuhnya membenci sifat ambisius ayahnya karena dia pun memiliki sifat tersebut dari sang ayah.

"Jadi apa penawaran abeoji?"

"Menarik dukungan dari pemegang saham Seung Jin Group. Taemin telah memulai pergerakannya dengan memengaruhi beberapa pemegang saham untuk berada di pihaknya. Sebagian dari pemegang saham berpihak kepadanya, tetapi mereka yang masih loyal terhadapku akan kupastikan akan berada di pihakmu."

Jongin menyimak dengan seksama. Dia sudah menduga Taemin akan bergerak cepat. Tapi secepat dan sebaik apapun rencana Taemin berjalan, Jongin tidak akan pernah membiarkan sepupunya itu menang.

"Melihat jumlah saham yang dimiliki pamanmu dan Taemin mereka telah memiliki 33% saham Seung Jin. Ditambah mereka telah mendapatkan beberapa dukungan dari pemegang saham yang berpihak kepadanya yang ditaksir sekitar 4% memperkuat saham mereka. Jumlah saham kita yang digabungkan hanya 35% ditambah dengan pemegang saham yang loyal kepadaku berjumlah 40% sedangkan mereka mendapatkan 37%, apalagi ditambah dengan rencana pertunangan Taemin dengan anak Tuan Son yang memiliki saham sebesar 7% di perusahaan semakin memperkuat posisi mereka."

Jongin sedikit termenung mendengar perkataan ayahnya. 'Taemin akan bertunangan dengan anak Tn. Son? Son Naeun?' kalimat tanya tersebut terus terlintas dibenaknya. Dia masih ingat dengan sosok gadis tersebut. Gadis cantik yang menjadi cinta pertamanya di masa Senior High School dan gadis pertaman yang menyakitinya.

"Lalu rencana abeoji?"

"Menarik dukungan dari pemegang saham 10% Seung Jin Group. Aku telah beberapa kali bertemu dengannya dan membahas tentang rencana bisnis ini. Dia mau berpihak kepadamu tetapi dia memiliki syarat untuk dukungannya itu." Tn. Kim sejenak menjeda perkataannya untuk melihat reaksi Jongin. Melihat Jongin yang sangat serius mendengarkannya, Tn. Kim melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Dia meminta agar kau di mau menikah dengan anaknya." Apan-apaan ini! Dia memang menginginkan dukungan pemegang saham tersebut dan posisi presdir di Seung Jin Group tetapi tidak dengan cara konyol seperti ini. Dia masih muda dan masih ingin merasakan kebebasan. Dia tidak mau terkekang dan mengulangi kesalahan yang sama.

"Aku menolak usulan ini. Aku akan berusaha mendapatkan 6% dari pemegang saham yang lainnya. Dan untuk saham 10% tersebut aku akan mencari jalan lain tanpa melakukan perjodohan ini."

"Jangan bertindak sesukamu Kim Jongin! Saham yang kau miliki jika bisa mendapat dukungan itu hanya berjumlah 46%, walaupun unggul 1% belum tentu kau akan menang jika saham 10% tersebut jatuh ke kubu Taemin. Pamanmu sedang berusaha mendekati tn. Do, agar Tn. Do mau bekerja sama dengannya."

"Aku tetap menolak, pasti ada cara lain!"

"Kim Jongin! Kau hanya perlu menikahinya. Nikahi dia atau kau akan kehilangan Seung Jin Group." Setelahnya Tn. Kim beranjak dari duduknya pergi meninggalkan Jongin yang masih di meja makan dengan pikiran berkecamuk.

.

"SIAL!" Jongin memukul kemudi mobilnya ketika dia telah sampai di basement gedung apartmennya. Setelah ditinggal ayahnya tadi, Jongin segera pergi dari rumah tersebut dan melajukan mobilnya di jalanan Seoul. Untungnya dia masih waras untuk tidak kebut-kebutan dan melanggar peraturan lalu lintas di jalan tadi.

"Aku sudah tidak punya pilihan lain."

"Tunggulah Lee Taemin! aku tidak akan kalah untuk yang kedua kalinya. Sudah cukup kau menang sekali dariku, tak akan kubiarkan kau mengambil milikku lagi." Jongin sudah bertekat untuk bisa memegang jabatan presdir dan akan memastikan Taemin tidak akan mengambil miliknya lagi. Dengan tergesa dia mengambil smartphonenya dan menghubungi seseorang. Setelah menunggu beberapa saat, orang yang diteleponnya mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

"Abeoji, aku menerima tawaranmu."

"..."

"Baiklah, aku akan meminta Jongdae hyung untuk mengatur jadwal pertemuanku dengan orang itu. "

"..."

"Ne." Jongin mematikan sambungan telepon tersebut. Dia akan bergerak dengan cepat, Taemin telah memulai perang terbuka ini, dan Jongin tidak akan tinggal diam.

~0~

Malam ini Kyungsoo sangat bosan di rumah. Sehun telah pergi sejak sore tadi untuk berkencan dengan Luhan dan anak itu pasti akan pulang pagi karena ini malam minggu, Sehun akan pergi ke sirkuit setelah dia selesai berkencan dengan Luhan. Berbicara soal sirkuit Kyungsoo tidak akan pernah mau datang lagi. Walupun diakui dia sering bolak balik keluar masuk Club malam tapi dia selalu mendapat pengawasan dari pasangannya dan juga dia memiliki beberapa teman di Club malam tersebut. Apalagi Paradise Club –Club malam langganan Kyungsoo– merupakan milik teman Kyungsoo semasa kuliah jadi Kyungsoo merasa aman jika berada di Club dari pada di sirkuit. Dia memang playgirl tapi dia tidak akan rela bila dianggap sebagai wanita murahan.

 _ **Drrt**_

Smartphone Kyungsoo bergetar sekali menandakan ada pesan masuk. Dia melihat ada notif aplikasi kakaotalk di layar smartphonenya. Kyungsoo mendengus melihat siapa yang mengirim persan tersebut.

 _ **From: Kim Myungsoo**_

 **Kyungsoo-ya mari berkencan untuk malam ini. Aku sudah lama tidak bertemu denganmu^^**

 **To: Kim Myungsoo**

 **Jemput aku dalam 15 menit tidak lebih.**

Mungkin pergi dengan Myungsoo menadi pilihan yang baik untuk menghilangkan bosan malam Kyungsoo. Kim Myungsoo merupakan salah satu mantan kekasihnya. Dia dan Myungsoo berpacaran untuk waktu 2 minggu lamanya. Tetapi kelihatannya Myungsoo masih belum bisa move on darinya, karena sampai sekarang laki-laki itu masih terus mengganggu hidupnya.

.

Myungsoo menggandeng Kyungsoo dengan mesra ketika memasuki Paradise Club. Sebenarnya Kyungsoo sedikit risih dengan perlakuan Myungsoo tersebut, tapi percuma saja karena Myungsoo tidak akan pernah mau mendengarkan permintaan Kyungsoo. Mereka kemudian duduk di kursi depan meja bartender.

"Hi, Kyungsoo-ya, kembali ke Kim Myungsoo heh?" Ravi datang dengan menyodorkan segelas orange juice dan coktail di meja bartender.

"Itu takkan pernah terjadi." Jawab Kyungsoo sambil mendelik. Myungsoo yang mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo melotot tak percaya.

"Yak Kyungsoo-ya, kenapa kau menolakku. Aku masih sangat mencintaimu"

"Tapi aku tidak." Potong Kyungsoo cepat

"Sudah aku bilang berapa kali, aku tidak akan berpacaran dengan mantan pacarku untuk kedua kalinya."

"Dan sudah aku bilang keberapa kalinya juga, aku tidak akan menyerah untuk mendapatkanmu Do Kyungsoo."

"Ck, dasar keras kepala."

Kim Myungsoo memang mantan pacar Kyungsoo yang entah keberapa. Laki-laki tampan tersebut dicampakkan Kyungsoo setelah hubungan mereka menginjak dua minggu. Alasan Kyungsoo memutuskan Myungsoo saat itu karena dia sudah merasa bosan dengan laki-laki tersebut. Tapi Myungsoo yang masih tergila-gila dengan Kyungsoo pun tak pernah menyerah untuk mendapatkan kembali yeoja tersebut. Saat mendengar Kyungsoo yang telah mempunyai kekasih lagi setelah putus dengannya, semangat Kyungsoo untuk mengejar Kyungsoo menjadi surut, tetapi saat berita Kyungsoo yang berpisah dengan pria lain membuat Myungsoo kembali semangat untuk mengejarnya lagi. Sama seperti saat ini, berita berpisahnya Kyungsoo dengan laki-laki bernama Bang yongguk membuat Myungsoo mendekati Kyungsoo lagi.

Dengan santainya, Kyungsoo mengacuhkan Myungsoo yang duduk disebelahnya dan lebih memilih menikmati orange juicenya. Kyungsoo memang akan memesan orange juice ketika datang ke Club ini. Dia tidak akan menyentuh minuman berakohol ketika Ia datang ke Club ini jika tidak bersama dengan Sehun. Karena Kyungsoo merasa lebih aman jika Ia akan mabuk di depan adiknya tersebut.

Kyungsoo menyapukan pandangannya ke seluruh bagian Club tersebut, hingga tiba-tiba pandangan matanya terarah pada sosok laki-laki yang berjalan dengan tegap kearahnya. Kyungsoo menyeringai mengetahui siapa laki-laki yang sedang berjalan kearahnya itu. Dengan segera, kyungsoo melingkarkan tangannya pada lengan Myungsoo yang membuat Myungsoo memelototkan matanya dan laki-laki yang mendatanginya menjadi geram.

"Wah, wah, wah. Siapa yang medatangiku kemari ini?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan nada menyindir di dalamnya.

"Wah! Do Kyungsoo, lama tak bertemu denganmu. Bagaimana hidupmu tanpa diriku yang tampan ini?" Laki-laki yang sekarang duduk disamping kiri Kyungsoo tersebut, ikut-ikutan mengeluarkan pertanyaan untuk menyindir Kyungsoo. Myungsoo yang tak mengetahui siapa laki-laki tersebut, Dia menatap Kyungsoo dan laki-laki tersebut bergantian.

"Tentu saja menyenangkan. Aku telah menemukan laki-laki yang lebih baik darimu."

"Dia siapa Kyungsoo-ya?" Myungsoo yang tidak mengerti dengan keadaan itupun bertanya kepada Kyungsoo.

"Oh, dia hanya laki-laki brengsek yang beruntung karena pernah menjadi kekasihku." Myungsoo terkekeh mendengar penuturan gadis disampingnya, berbanding terbalik dengan Yongguk yang terlihat marah. Dengan tiba-tiba Yongguk mencengkeram dagu Kyungsoo dengan kuat. Tak pelak membuat Kyungsoo berontak karena sumpah demi apapun cengkeraman tangan tersebut sangat menyakitkan.

"Dasar wanita jalang. Kau fikir hanya aku saja yang brengsek. Jangan sok suci kau. Kau juga sama brengseknya denganku."

"Lepaskan tanganmu!" Kyungsoo dengan menahan sakit masih bisa memaki Yongguk. Myungsoo yang sebelumnya terkejut melihat kejadian yang berlangsung dengan cepat mencoba melepaskan tangan Yongguk dari dagu Kyungsoo.

"Brengsek, lepaskan tanganmu darinya!"

"Cih, dasar laki-laki bodoh. Kau hanya dimanfaatkan saja oleh gadis ini. Sebelum kau menyesal lebih baik kau tinggalkan saja gadis malang ini." Setelah melepaskan tangannya dari dagu Kyungsoo, Yongguk melenggang pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang nampak kesakitan sambil memegang dagunya dan Myungsoo yang terlihat panik tentang keadaan Kyungsoo.

"Kau baik-baik saja Soo-ya?"

"Bisakah kau mengantarkanku pulang. Aku merasa mengantuk." Myungsoo tau Kyungsoo hanya ingin pulang dan melupakan kejadian barusan, gadis itu hanya bersikap sok baik-baik saja padahal sebenarnya tidak. Tak ingin memperpanjang urusan, Myungsoo pun menganggukkan kepalanya dan dengan segera menuntun Kyungsoo keluar dari Paradise Club menuju mobilnya yang terparkir di basement.

.

Keesokan harinya, Kyungsoo bangun dengan mata yang sembab. Semalam setelah Myungsoo mengantarnya pulang, Kyungsoo langsung saja masuk kedalam rumahnya tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun pada pemuda tersebut. Dan semalaman pula Kyungsoo menangis hingga akhirnya dia tertidur karena lelah terlalu banyak menangis. Seumur hidupnya baru pertama kali ini Kyungsoo diperlakukan sekasar itu oleh seseorang.

Melihat penampilannya yang berantakan Kyungsoo pun memutuskan untuk mandi agar dirinya terlihat lebih segar, Ia tidak mau Sehun mengetahui kejadian semalam. Adiknya itu pasti tidak akan tinggal diam melihat sang kakak diperlakukan begitu. Butuh sekitar 30 menit Kyungsoo untuk mandi. Setelah memastikan wajahnya yang tidak terlihat berantakan lagi, Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk sarapan bersama pagi ini.

Saat sampai di meja makan, Kyungsoo dapat melihat Sehun dan ayahnya yang sedang sarapan. Kyungsoo kemudian mengambil tempat duduk yang ada di depan Sehun. Dengan tenang Kyungsoo mengambil selembar roti dan mengolesinya dengan selai coklat kesukaannya.

"Sooyoung eodiga?" Ditengah keheningan meja makan tersebut, Kyungsoo menyuarakan pertanyaan yang membuat Tn. Do kaget dan jua Sehun yang hampir tersedak roti yang dimakannya.

"Soo-ya, kau baik-baik sajakan?"

"Waeyo?"

"Tidak biasanya kau menanyakan keberadaan Sooyoung. Dia sudah kembali ke asrama pagi-pagi sekali tadi. Dia sudah berada ditingkat akhir, jadi pihak asrama memperketat peraturannya." Tn. Do jelas merasa heran, Kyungsoo selama ini tidak suka kepada Sooyoung, tetapi tadi dengan entengnya anak sulungnya itu bertanya keberadaan Sooyoung.

"Oh, aku baik-baik saja. Aku hanya senang saja, jika dia sudah pergi dari rumah." Mendengar jawaban tersebut Tn. Do menghela napas lelah, dia pikir anaknya telah berubah, tetapi nyatanya hatinya masih dipenuhi dengan rasa sakit di masa lalu.

"Aku selesai" Setelah menggeser kursinya, Sehun melenggang pergi dari meja makan tersebut. Tanpa meberi salam kepada ayahnya dia keluar rumah begitu saja. Setelah kepergian Sehun, Tn. Do juga telah selesai dengan sarapannya.

"Kyungsoo-ya, setelah selesai dengan sarapanmu, datanglah ke ruang kerja Appa." Setelah mengatakan kalimat tersebut Tn. Do pergi ke ruang kerjanya untuk mengambil beberapa berkas sebelum berangkat ke kantor sambil menunggu Kyungsoo disana.

.

 _TOK TOK_

"Apa yang ingin Appa bicarakan?"

"Duduklah dulu. Ada suatu hal yang penting yang ingin Appa bicarakan." Kyungsoo beranjak untuk duduk disalah satu sofa diruangan tersebut. Tn. Do kemudian ikut mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Kyungsoo.

"Appa akan mengabulkan keinginnanmu mendirikan butik." Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya mendengar penuturan sang ayah. Dia tidak menyangka ayahnya mengizinkannya membuka butik, padahal selama ini ayahnya selalu melarangnya untuk menjadi seorang desainer, karena itu akan mengingatkan ayahnya pada sang ibu.

"Jinjjayo Appa? Appa tidak sedang membohongi Kyungie kan?"

"Apa Appa terlihat sedang berbohong?" yang dijawab dengan gelengan kepala oleh Kyungsoo.

"Tapi apa memiliki sebuah syarat untuk itu." Senyum Kyungsoo yang mengembang, seketika memudar. Tn. Do yang mengetahui perubahan raut wajah Kyungsoo pun dengan cepat memberi pengertian kepada putrinya tersebut.

"Appa ingin kau menerima perjodohan yang telah apa siapkan untukmu."

"AKU TIDAK MAU APPA!" Kyungsoo dengan keras menolak permintaan ayahnya.

"Ayolah Kyungsoo, ini demi Appa. Appa tidak mau kau terus-terusan bermain dengan hidupmu. Appa hanya ingin kau berubah. Appa sudah menawarimu untuk bekerja di perusahan, tapi kau malah menolaknya, karena kau ingin menjadi seorang desainer. Sekarang appa akan mewujudkan keinginanmu, tetapi Appa ingin kau menikah dengan laki-laki pilihan Appa."

"Tapi kenapa harus dengan perjodohan Appa? Kenapa tidak Sooyoung saja yang Appa jodohkan. Diakan anak kesayangan Appa."

"Sooyoung masih terlalu muda dengan ini. Appa harap kau mau menerima perjodohan ini. Appa kau tidak sayang kepada Appa. Ini suatu hal sulit untuk Appa mengizinkanmu mendirikan butikmu sendiri, karena itu hanya akan mengingatkan Appa kepada Ibumu. Tolong pertimbangkan permintaan Appa?"

"Akan aku pertimbangkannya." Setelah itu, Kyungsoo dengan lesu beranjak dari sofa ruangan tersebut untuk kembali kekamarnya. Tn. Do yang melihat kesedihan sang anakpun merasa bersalah, tetapi ini jalan terbaiknya.

"Maafkan Appa Kyungie. Appa harap kau akan mengerti dengan keputusan Appa ini."

~0~

"Anda tidak akan pernah menyesal bergabung dengan kami Tn. Yoo. Dalam pemilihan presdir nanti, saya yakin bahwa Kim Jongin akan kalah dalam pemilihan tersebut."

"Adakah imbalan lain selain keuntungan yang aku dapatkan dari saham yang kumiliki?"

"Tentu saja ada." Tn. Yoo tersenyum lebar mendengar penawaran yang diberikan kepadanya.

"Baiklah, saya menerima penawaran anda, Taemin-sshi" Taemin tersenyum puas mengetahui laki-laki tua dihadapannya ini memilih untuk bergabung dalam kubunya. Hanya tinggal beberapa pemegang saham yang masih dibujuk ayahnya yang belum bergabung dengan kubunya.

"Senang bekerja sama dengan anda Tuan Yoo." Setelah berjabat tangan, Taemin pergi meninggalkan restoran tersebut untuk kembali ke kantornya.

"Sayang kau dimana? Sepuluh menit lagi aku akan tiba disana." Setelah selesai bicara dalam sambungan telepon Taemin dengan segera memasuki mobilnya untuk mendatangi seseorang yang dipanggilnya dengan 'sayang' tadi.

~0~

Jongin baru saja kembali dari acara makan siangnya. Ini suatu hal yang spesial karena sebelumnya Jongin tak pernah makan siang di luar ruangannya. Siang ini dia harus menemui beberapa pemegang saham yang mau memberikan dukungan padanya dalam pemilihan presdir utama Seungjin grup nanti. Menurut informasi dari orang kepercayaannya, Taemin sudah memulai rencananya dalam mencari dukungan. Oleh karena itu Jongin juga memulai aksinya untuk memperoleh dukungan.

Dengan langkah tegap dan mantab Jongin berjalan menuju lift yang berada di lobby perusahaan. Jongin menekan angka 12 yang merupakan lantai ruangannya berada. Jongin nampak sibuk dengan handphone-nya hingga ia tak menyadari jika ada dua orang ikut masuk dalam lift tersebut.

"Sayang, bagaimana persiapan pertunangan kita?"

"Kita tinggal menyebarkan undangannya saja, Honey."

Tubuh Jongin sedikit menegang mendengar suara perempuan yang sudah lama tidak didengarnya lagi.

"Benarkah. Apakah laki-laki yang kau sebut dengan cinta pertamamu itu akan kau undang?"

"Huh? Laki-laki yang ku sebut Cinta pertama? Jongin? Dia bukan cinta pertamaku Honey. Kaulah cinta pertamaku." Kata Naeun manja. Taemin menyeringai senang mendengar jawaban wanita yang berada dalam pelukannya itu. berbeda dengan Jongin yang mendengus geli karena tau Taemin sedang memancing kesabarannya.

"Tapi tetap saja dia kita undang Honey. Diakan sepupumu. Mana mungkin tidak kita undang." Tanpa Naeun sadari laki-laki yang sedang dibicarakannya berada tepat di sampingnya. Naeun terlalu terfokus kepada Taemin hingga tidak menyadari keberadaan Jongin yang juga berada dalam satu lift dengan mereka.

Dengan menahan amarah yang bergemuruh di hatinya, Jongin mencoba tetap mengontrol raut mukanya agar dia tidak lepas kontrol dan membunuh sejoli tersebut di dalam lift.

 _'Brengsek'_ umpat Jongin dalam hati.

Jongin segera keluar lift setelah lift tersebut berhenti di lantai 12 tempat ruangannya berada, meninggalkan Taemin yang menyeringai senang karena berhasil memancing amarah Jongin.

 _'perang kita sudah dimulai, sepupu'_

.

"Sekretaris Kim, bagaimana perkembangan bursa pencalonan presdir utama Seung Jin Group saat ini?"

"Saya sedang mencoba menghubungi beberapa pemegang saham yang berada di luar negeri Sajangnim." Lapor sekretaris Kim masih tetap fokus dengan gadget ditangannya.

"Dan Saya mendapat informasi dari anak buah saya, bahwa kubu Tuan Lee sedang mencoba menarik dukungan dari Tuan Do. agar mau bergabung dengan mereka."

"Keh, mereka sudah putus asa rupanya." Kata Jongin remeh. "Apakah paman Lee sudah mengetahui bahwa Tuan Do sudah bertemu dengan abeoji?"

"Belum Sajangnim. Pertemuan Presdir Kim dan Tuan Do dilakukan secara private."

"Bagus. Pastikan pertemuanku dengan Tuan Do tetap menjadi rahasia." Jongin menyeringai senang mengetahui fakta bahwa pamannya belum mengetahui tentang perjodohan yang akan dilakukan oleh ayahnya dan Tuan Do.

"Terima kasih Hyung. Kau telah bekerja keras. Tunggu bonus dariku."

"Hahaha. Baiklah Jongin-ah. Aku tunggu bonus yang kau janjikan. Aku harus pergi dulu untuk mengatur pertemuanmu dengan Tuan Do." Pamit sekretaris Kim.

.

"Lu"

"Ne, Sehun-ah. Waeyo?" Saat ini Sehun sedang berada di apartemen Luhan. Sehun sedang tiduran dengan nyaman berbantalkan paha Luhan, tak Lupa tangan halus Luhan yang sedang membelai rambut Sehun dengan sayang.

"Aniyo" Sehun mengurungkan niatnya untuk bercerita kepada Luhan, dia lebih memilih menenggelamkan kepalanya pada perut Luhan yang membuat gadis tersebut terkekeh geli karena kelakukan Sehun.

"Hentikan Sehun-ah, kau membuatku geli."

"Ada apa hm? Kau tidak ingin bercerita kepadaku?" Bujuk Luhan. Tangannya masih dengan setia membelai rambut halus Sehun dengan sayang.

"Tentang Kyungsoo? Atau Sooyoung?" Luhan tau Sehun sangat menyayangi kedua saudaranya itu, terutama Kyungsoo. Sehun sudah menganggap Kyungsoo itu sebagai sosok yang harus dilindungi karena dia menganggap Kyungsoo tidak hanya sekedar saudara perempuan tapi lebih dari itu. Kyungsoo adalah segalanya bagi Sehun, kakak, sahabat, teman, bahkan ibu untuk Sehun. Kalau ditanya Apakah Luhan merasa cemburu pada Kyungsoo? jawababnnya tidak. Luhan sangat menghargai Sehun, dia tahu bahwa Kyungsoo adalah segalanya untuk Sehun. Luhan tau bagaimana perjuangan dua bersaudara itu untuk bangkit dari keterpurukan mereka setelah perceraian kedua orang tuanya.

"Aku khawatir dengan Kyungsoo noona. Semalam aku mendengarnya menangis di kamarnya. Aku merasa menjadi adik yang tidak berguna baginya."

"Sst, kau selalu menjadi adik yang berguna bagi Kyungsoo. Kau sudah menjadi adik yang hebat untuk Kyungsoo Sehun-ah. Kau akan dan selalu menjadi adik dan kakak yang hebat."

"Aku bahkan belum bisa membuat Kyungsoo noona menerima Sooyoungie. Bahkan aku masih bersikap dingin pada Sooyoungie."

"Kyungsoo pasti cepat atau lambat akan menerima keberadaan Sooyoung. Sama sepertimu yang perlahan-lahan sudah bisa menerima keberadaannya."

"Mulailah percakapan lebih sulu dengan Sooyoung saat dia dirumah, atau kau bisa mengunjunginya di asrama, biar aku yang akan mengantarkanmu bertemu dengan Sooyoung. Dia gadis yang ceria jika kau sudah mengetahui dirinya yang sebenarnya. Sooyoung sering bercerita padaku dia sangat menyayangi kakak-kakaknya. Bahkan dia membawa foto kalian saat di asrama." Sehun sedikit terkejut menerima fakta tersebut. Dia tidak tau jika adik kecilnya sayang padanya dan Kyungsoo, padahal selama ini Sehun dan Kyungsoo selalu bersikap acuh pada Sooyoung.

"Akan aku coba Lu." Sehun memberikan senyuman tulusnya kepada Luhan yang dibalas dengan senyuman manis Luhan.

"Terima kasih Lu, kau selalu ada untukku. Aku mencintaimu, sangat." Dengan lembut Sehun membawa Luhan ke dalam pelukannya. Tak lupa memberikan kecupan manis di kening Luhan. Dialah Luhan. Kekasihnya, belahan jiwanya, sandarannya yang selalu ada untuk Sehun. Yang mengerti Sehun dengan kisah hidupnya yang rumit.

"Nado Hun-ah" Jawab Luhan dengan senyum manisnya.

.

.

TBC -dengan tidak elit-

.

.

#Sungkem dulu pada readers satu-satu karena baru update. XD

BTW Huna menghilang cukup lama. hehe

Chap 3 up. Semoga kalian pada sukak ya. Maafkan jika ada typo ye. Huna juga manusia yang suka berbuat khilaf. XD

Setelah menempuh pertimbangan dengan seksama dan tempo yang sesingkat-singkatnya ( **readers: singkat apaan, lama woy** ) akhirnya Huna memutuskan untuk...

.

.

.

mengganti nama S****** (masih sensi cyin) menjadi Sooyoung. Uri Joyi (fansnya Joy :D)

maaf jika ada yg ga suka atau tersungging, eh tersinggung aku ganti pemerannya.

 **\- batas suci cuap-cuap**

balasan review bray (kecup basah yang masih setia sama ff abal ini, yg masih mau nungguin kejelasan ff absurd bin aneh gw, yg masih nyempetin review. Membaca review kalian membuat aku merasa fly dan menggerakkan jari-jariku untuk melanjutkan nulis ff lagi. thank you guys.)

CHAPTER 2

 **ssuhoshnet** : kok tebakannya bener sih? duh pasaran nih ceritanya. wkwkw makasih ya udah review

 **kkoch11** : wkwkwk cie ketipu. iye bener kok. aju nice ada temennya hunsoo shipper :D makasi udah review

 **Kimra14** : done done done XD ciee penasaran. makasih ya udah review

 **FarydahKAISOO8812** : cie yang pernasaran, pake banget XD, kaisoo moment? udah ada belom yaa. heheh makasih reviewnya

 **21hana** : *sob**sob* hiks ada yg bilang bagus. Tersanjung aing. doain ya semoga bisa sampe kelar. revienya jangan lupa biar bisa kelar, heee #candadoangXD. makasih reviewnya

 **Chanbaekhunlove** : syudah di next yaa. langsung baca dan review yaa 8) XD makasih udah review

 **ruixi1** : ada kok Hunhannya #tunjukatas. wkwkwk maaf ya hunhannya cuman nyempil doang. jangan pindah kelain ya kalo sukak. eh. makasih udah review

 **sekyungbin13** : hmm, kandung apa tiri ya? jadi dia itu sebenarnya hhmm hmm #dibekepKyungsoo dasar satansoo, -untungsayang.  
harus dong, Jonginkan fab 8) makasih udah review

 **Taebokki** : ciee penasaran. Jadi sebenarnya si Soo.. hmm hmm #dibekepSehun. Pwahh. parah Do bersaudara yang satu ini, satan semua -untungcinta  
akhirnya aku berhasil bikin karakter baru Kyungsoo di ff. Ini udah dilanjut, fash update kok. hee peace makasih ya udah review

 **Agassi 20** : mianne agassi-nim, Huna shippernya Kaisoo jadi bukan Hunhan leadnya. Tapi ada kok hunhan moment #tunjukatas walaupun cuman nyempil dikit. hee makasih ya udah review

 **kyung1225** : welcome peyuk cium duyu :* ini fast update. hee makasih udah review

 **porterkkam86** : gw juga penasaran, mereka kenalnya gimana yak? wkwkw makasih udah review

 **KyungXo** : preview. hee makasih udah review

 **rly** : iyaa ya, huna juga merasa kasihan. heheh makasih udah review

 **Lovesoo** : l.o.v.e.y.o.u.t.o.o. XD makasih udah review

 **TulangRusuknyaDyo** : bentar lagi ketemu kok, setelah para mantan reuni. ehh baper ToT wkwkwk  
biarkan Jongin dulu yang merhatiin. wkwkw makasih udah review

 **rianita** : kyaaa~ aku juga suka reviewnya. wkwkw makasih udah review

 **NopwillineKaiSoo** : tapi genrenya bukan misteri dan ga ada setannya kok. wkwkwk  
chanbaek selalu sosweet (chanbaekshipper mana suaranya?) Hunhan udah nongol loh. cek deh. wkwkwk makasih udah review

ATTENTION

 **xoxo0293** : kita samaan #tos dulu makasih udah review

 **M2M** : makasih sist pengertiannya. jadi anggota trio bangsad kenapa harus jadi bangsad juga yak. wkwk obatnya apaan nih yang mujawab? makasih ya udah review

 **dyodomyeon** : makasih buat supportnya chingu. jangan biarkan kapal kita oleng. hidup kaisoo! hidup kaisoo! turunkan harga beras! eh makasih udah review

 **BabyByunie** : usernamenya manis banget sih. wkwk makasih atas pengertiannya BabyByunnie. makasih ya udah review

 **Nurfadillah** : kasian baby baekki dong kalo chanyeolnya sama kyungie. wkwkw makasih udah review

 **calldyw** : we (kaisoo shipper) have the same feeling :") makasih udah review

 **Kimra14** : *hug**hug* ada nyeseknyesek asemnya gitu yah :") makasih udah review

 **Sofia Magdalena** : iyaa adek. makasih semangatnya yaa. kamu juga semangat. makasih ya reviewnya

 **21hana** : thank you, you (kaisoo shipper) are always here for supporting me and we'll always hold our hand together forever. and becouse of you (kaisoo shipper), Im finally comeback here. I LOVE YOU TOO :"*

 **IamStrong** : kapal kita akan selalu kuat. semoga dengan berjalannya waktu, feel kaisoomu kembali dan baca ff ini dan review lagi deh. heheh. makasih udah review ya

 **cute** : ini udah dilanjut. Sst ga boleh bilang kaya gitu. doaing yg terbaik aja buat uri nini. makasih ya udah review

 **vero. alif** : ini udah dilanjut saeng-ie. iyaa kapal kita kuat ko. ga bakalan oleng. hehehe makasih udah review yaa

 **phinow. bubblepaie** : O_O?

 **siscomel12** : ini udah dilanjut kok?

 **caramesso** : tamparan keras buar Huna. wkwkwk makasih udah disadarin ya. tbh waktu itu Huna lagi suka banget sama Jongin (Huna suka bergilir kalo ngebias exo. hehe) dan Huna udah jadi Shippernya kaisoo dari jaman mereka masih buluk. eh. wkwkwk dari mereka awal2 debut. kebayang dong gimana rasanya ToT  
and thb again. aku lagi berusaha buat suka sama mbaknya yg digosipin itu. karena emang dari dulu ga suka sama dia, trus nyadar, kenapa ya kok gw bisa ga suka sama dia, ternyata gw ga suka ama dia karena sering di shipperin sama Jongin (always kaisoo). nah awal2 2016 saat bias gw keluar dari fx, bingung mau ngebiasin siapa di fx. ya udah deh mau ngebias dia. tapi tak ada ujan tak ada badai berita buruk pun datang. usaha yg gw bangun buat nyukain dia dengan begitu cepatnya terhempas entah kemana. so itu cerita ku mana ceritamu? eh *curcol* makasih udah review yaa

buat yg belum kesebut namanya sama Huna, boleh protes. sok atuh. Huna siap dimarah2in

.

.

Huna ucapin makasih buat yang masih ngedukung ff ini. Sebenarnya Huna udah clueless banget mau dibawa kemana ff ini, feelnya emang bener2 udah terhempas, apalagi di draft banyak banget file2 kaisoo yg bertebaran masih dalam proses ToT. sekali lagi makasih yang udah read, review, fav, follow. love u all :*  
.

.

akhir kata

.

mind to review?


End file.
